Shinigami Ninja Preview
by White Wolf Prince
Summary: The Ninja Of The Hidden Leaf Village, Sand, And Sound Who Have Died And Are Now In Soul Society And A New Adventure Awaits
1. Chapter 1

**Shinigami Ninja **

**Chapter 1**

Preview:

Naruto and everybody who was killed have now entered soul society and they have become Shinigami.

This is just after Aizen ran away from soul society. Pein, Konan, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuza, Sasori, Madara, Danzo, Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, Orochimaru, And Gato join with Aizen.

Minato Namikaze Takes over the 5th division after Aizen and recruits his son Naruto his wife Kushina, Sasuke Uchiha, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Jirayia, Kakashi and Iruka After He displays a rather high amount of energy strength and knowledge Momo Is Still in the division

Gaara, Kankuro and Temari join with Zaraki's squad.

Tsunade, Hinata, Sakura, Ino And Kabuto who left Orochimaru join with Unohana's squad with Isane and Hanataro

Zabuzza, Haku, Itachi,Deidara join with Soifong.

Hiashi takes over the 3rd Division after Gin goes with Aizen and is joined with Hizashi, Neji, Hanabi, and izuru Kira after he displays an high amount of spirit energy and knowledge.

The 1st 2nd and 3rd Hokage's joined up with yamamoto

Sai Zabuzza Haku Deidara and Itachi join with soifon's squad

The ninja who were killed in the battle that came to help but did not make it to the after life were Tazuna Inari and his mother Ten Ten Rock Lee The Closet Pervert Yashamaru chiyo the fourth kazekage and garra's mother Gai sensei

Naruto is 18 years old

Sasuke is 18 years old

Sakura is 18 years old

Hinata is 17 years old

Kiba is 17 years old

Shino is 18 years old

Shikamaru is 18 years old

Ino is 17 years old

Choji is 17 years old

Gaara is 17 years old

Kankuro is 18 years old

Temari is 18 years old

Neji is 17 years old and the only one left of his team

Hanabi is 16 years old

Konohamaru is 16 years old

Moegi is 16 years old

Udon is 16 years old

The ninja's meet Ichigo, Ishida who has the same voice actors as each other and same personalities, Rukia Renji Orihime Mr Hat and clogs Chad and many other death gods in soul society.

**Authors Note's **

Naruto and his friends were killed lets just say near the end of the anime and at the time they were about 18

Please if you have something that you want to tell me about this preview or to tell me that I could add anything into it then go ahead and write to me or review whatever.

This will be the first chapter even though it's a preview but anyway enough of the blabbering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinigami Ninja**

Character Age

**Preview **

Naruto Uzumaki 18

Sasuke Uchiha 17

Sakura Haruno 17

Hinata Hyuuga 17

Kiba Inuzuka 17

Shino Aburame 17

Shikamaru Nara 17-18

Ino Yamanaka 17-18

Choji Akimichi 17

Subaku No Gaara 17

Subaku No Kankuro 19

Subaku No Temari 20

Neji Hyuuga 19

Hanabi 12

Sarutobi Konohamaru 12

Udon 12

**Authors Notes: **

I'm guessing that some people might have noticed that I missed out some or a lot of people so I will add them into the next preview.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shingami Ninja **

**Chapter 3 Preview ( Again )**

Pein, Konan, Madara, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuza, Kisame, Tobi, Sasori, Danzo, Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin, Orochimaru, Hanzo ( That's The Gai That Pein Killed ) Run Of To Join With Aizen

**Minato Namikaze Is Recruited Captain Of The 5****th**** Division **

People In The 5th Division:

Minato Namikaze: Captain

Momo Hinamori

Kushina Uzumaki:

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Konohamaru Sarutobi

Udon

Meogi

Jirayia

Kakashi Hatake

Iruka Umino

**Zaraki Kenpachi's Squad **

Yachiru

Ikkaku

Yumichika

Gaara

Kankuro

Temari

**Retsu Unohana's Squad**

Isane

Hanataro

Tsuande

Hinata

Sakura

Ino

Kabuto

Dan

Nawaki

**Hiashi Hyuuga Takes Over Gin's Squad**

Izuru Kira

Hiashi Hyuuga Captain

Hizashi

Neji

Hanabi

**Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni's Squad **

Chojiro Sasakibe

1st Hokage

2nd Hokage

3rd Hokage

Shikamaru Nara

Shino Aburame

**Soi Fong's Squad **

Marechiyo Omaeda

Sai

Zabuza

Haku

Deidara

Itachi

Anko

Ibiki

**Sakumo Hatake Takes Over Kaname Tousan's Squad**

Sakumo: Captain

Shishu Uchiha

Mikoto Uchiha

Asuma

Kurenai

Nii Yugito

Genma

Yoshino

Shikaku

**Byakyua's Squad**

Byakuya: Captain

Renji

Kiba

Tsume

The ninja who were killed in the battle that came to help but did not make it to the after life were Tazuna Inari and his mother Ten Ten Rock Lee The Closet Pervert Yashamaru chiyo the fourth kazekage and garra's mother Gai sensei.

**Authors Note:**

If you have any Suggestions Then Review or get in touch.

Also I couldn't be bothered to put in the above characters cause I think they are boring and they haven't done much well maybe Gai sensei has but he's not going to be in it.


End file.
